Massacre of Nipton
The Massacre of Nipton,Caesar: "You spread word of the massacre of Nipton, just like asked you." (Caesar's dialogue) or the Nipton lottery,The Courier: "How did you survive?" Boxcars: " took first place, so him they let walk!|{disgusted} }}" (Boxcars' dialogue) was the systematized killing of the inhabitants of Nipton by Caesar's Legion frumentarii in 2281. Prelude Hoping to capitalize off the local prison break by the Powder Gangers, town Mayor Joseph Steyn had invited newly formed Powder Gangers to the town to service them with prostitutes, chems and other entertainment so to make extra profit from them and the NCR troops that occasionally visit town. Steyn was later approached by Vulpes Inculta, under the alias of Mr. Fox, to proposition Steyn in letting the Legion come to town and make an example of NCR troopers and Powder Gangers that stay in Nipton with little knowledge of Vulpes Inculta's true intentions for Nipton.Nipton terminals; Mayor Steyn's TerminalFallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.391-393: "'4.30 Nipton''' ''Forces of Caesar's Legion, under the command of Vulpes Inculta, have swept around the poorly defended Camp Searchlight 6.16 to sack Nipton and kill every living creature within. Ironically, this camp had previously been terrorized by Powder Gangers, who were routing the regular population before they fell to the Machetes and bloodlust. The signs of devastation are obvious from outside this settlement; black smoke rises from the town, corpses are strewn on pyres, and victims crucified to telephone poles. Bark Scorpion Nipton House The Legion have captured some poisonous Bark Scorpions, which are inside a cage Average, which you can open if you want to fight them at close quarters, There are also Frag Mines here, making this a death-trap. Disarm the ones you don't step on (there's one in every room). The kitchen has a Shotgun Trap across the door, so stop and disarm the Tripwire first. Food in the fridge Easy and a Legionary to search, and a cabinet to open Average. Check the Tool Cabinet for a Note written by a hold-out from the previous mayor. Nipton Town Hall This structure is where Vulpes Inculta and his Legionaries are camped, although they're about to move back to The Fort. Search this location using the information below." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Massacre When the Powder Gangers had entered town, the Legion had sprung their trap and began to drag everyone to the center of town and killing anyone that resisted. Once everyone who was willing to come along peacefully was fully rounded up, Vulpes Inculta announced his plan for a lottery to decide the fates of the captured. First off on the lottery were the "lucky losers" that got decapitated, second were the crucifixions, which made up the bulk of the lottery tickets. During these drawings Mayor Steyn's ticket was drawn and was given special treatment of being burned alive on a tire fire. After the main tickets were chosen, the first, second and third place prizes were drawn. Third place winners were enslaved and taken by the legion to a local Legion raid camp, the second place winner, Boxcars, had his life spared but his legs crippled with hammers,The Courier: "Why are you still here?" Boxcars: " " (Boxcars' dialogue) and finally first place winner, Oliver Swanick, had his life spared without any harm done. Aftermath During the roundup, the Legion suffered minor casualties. After the final ticket was drawn, none of the original Nipton residents remained, with all of the "winners" being Powder Gangers. Along with wiping out the whole town, Vulpes Inculta and his contubernias of legionaries left the town in ruin with several tire fires burning on the roads of Nipton that can be seen for miles.Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Numerous powder gangers were crucified on the road to Nipton town hall that was also filled with rabid Legion mongrels and other surprises as a trap for anyone who investigates. To help spread the word of Legion on the NCR side of the Colorado River, Vulpes tasks a Courier to deliver the news to local Mojave Outpost.Cold, Cold Heart Appearances The aftermath of the Nipton Massacre can be seen in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Nipton.jpg|Aerial view of Nipton after the massacre References Category:Military conflicts Category:New California Republic Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Nipton Category:Powder Gangers ru:Ниптонская резня uk:Ніптонська різанина